The Dew of Compassion is a Tear
by Orla3777
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or BB. The title is quote by Lord Bryon. Superboy is in a empty shell, thanks to Cadmus kidnapping him. Nothing can seem to snap him out of it. So, his friends calls in someone who is probably the only one who can find the solution: the person who loves Superboy and is loved by him in return. ConxTer


Here is a new story. Please enjoy and review. Please check out Terry's profile if confused about him.

The Dew of Compassion is a Tear

Batman sighed, rubbing his temples. He had never felt this tired as he was now.

A couple days ago, his team of teenaged heroes (that consisted of Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Superboy) was attacked after a mission. They fought as hard as they could, but Superboy was kidnapped.

The Justice League got involved after that. They found out that the guys that attacked them were hired by Cadmus. They were desperate to get their weapon back.

The league and the Young Justice team worked endlessly for three days for find where they had taken Superboy. Finally, they did in an abandoned warehouse.

He was locked in a pod. Something his team knew he didn't like. They manage to rescue and free him from the pod.

Superboy was checked over. His body showed signs of him struggling against his captors as well as kryptonite exposure. With a little sun, he was all right… physically.

Mentally, it was another story. Superboy had awaken, but he wasn't himself. It seemed like he wasn't there inside his own body. Martian Manhunter entered his mind to find answers. He found not only that Superboy had claustrophobia (which didn't held his condition), but that Cadmus that told him things that scared him badly. He was told that he was only good as a weapon over and over again. That he can destroy his friends and the league. That they didn't even want him, loved him, or even just cared about him. That he was not even real. Superboy became afraid of himself and locked himself deep inside his mind. No matter how much prodding Martian Manhunter or Miss Martian did, Superboy would not come out. His mental barriers were surprisingly too strong.

To see him like this was scary, even for Batman.

Superboy had worked hard to be better as a hero and a person. He was still hurting from Superman's rejection but had open up to Batman, Black Canary, and the team. He tried to do what was right. Sure, the boy had been disappearing for a while now. He wouldn't tell where he was. He only confined that he wasn't doing anything illegal or dangerous. His friends only alone knew what he was doing and had his trust. But really, he was a good kid and had a big heart.

How can they reach him?

* * *

"What can we do?" asked M'gann sorrowfully. She and the rest of her team/friends were in Superboy's private medical room with Sphere and Wolf. They all were watching the boy of steel's empty shell.

Superboy was just sitting on his medical bed, looking down at his hands and his lap with a blank expression on his face and hollow eyes. He hadn't moved from that position since he woke-up. No one can get a response or a reaction out of him, not even Superman when he awkwardly tried to talk to him.

They felt so helpless. They couldn't do anything for their friend/brother.

"Somehow, we have to get him to hear us," Kid Flash said.

"How can we even do that when he's scared out of his wits end that he could kill us? You know, it's even worse when we're pretty sure that Cadmus included you-know-who in the list of who he can destroy," Artemis said.

"Wait a minute… that's it! Maybe he can't hear us, but maybe he can hear _him_? _He_ is the first person Superboy has ever trusted. _He_ is the first person to even love him. Aqualad, go call him," Robin said, starting to hack the zeta tube program.

"I am on it," Aqualad said, leaving the room.

"You know, he is going to have a cow when he sees Superboy," Kid Flash said.

"Let's just hope that he would just be focused on getting Superboy better," Artemis told him.

They hoped that this will work.

* * *

Batman was holding a meeting with Superman and the other mentors: Aquaman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Green Arrow. They were trying to discuss about what to do about Superboy and how this would affect their partners when suddenly, the zeta tubes opened up.

"Recognize Guest: Beyond B07," the computer said.

"Where is he?" asked a boy who ran out of the tubes. The heroes at first just stared at him in shock. The boy looked to be about fifteen. He was thin with quite a feminine look to him. He had ebony black hair and ice blue eyes. What got the heroes was that he looked like a young, softer version of Bruce Wayne.

"Where is he?" the boy repeated, looking upset and angry.

"How did you get in here?" asked Batman, reaching for his weapons as the other were ready to fight.

"Oh, don't get your tights in a twist," the boy snapped with a perfect bat glare, "Now tell where he is. Where is Superboy?"

"He is this way, Beyond," Aqualad answered, walking into view, "Thank you for coming."

The boy ran up to him and then followed the Atlantean down the hall still in a run.

"I came as soon as I got your call. Any change?" asked Beyond.

"None. This room is up there." Aqualad pointed to the door and Beyond ran up ahead.

"Darling!" Beyond busted into the room. Ignoring the rest of the team, Black Canary, and Wonder Woman (who had came to see if she could help in any way), he went straight for the bed to Superboy. He had kneeled onto the bed and held Superboy's face with both hands.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" asked Wonder Woman as she and Black Canary were preparing to fight like the men did.

"It's all right. He is a friend and may be the only way to help Superboy," Robin said to them to calm them down.

"Oh, what have they done to you, my darling?" asked Beyond tenderly with his voice laced with sadness. His eyes were tearing up. To see him like was breaking his heart. This blank look… these soulless eyes that were so beautiful when filled with life… it was worse than when he was under the control of the genomorphs.

"Cadmus sneaked an attack on us when our guard was down. They took him. They used kryptonite on his, told him some awful things that he could do and what he was, and put him in a pod," Aqualad explained and he and the male league members came in.

"Oh no." Beyond can guess what they said to him. This wasn't good.

"Physically, he's fine. It's just he locked within himself. He's afraid," M'gann added.

"After what you just told me, I don't blame him. Those monsters…" Beyond growled. He sighed. He looked at Superboy's face. He had to help, and he knew just what to do to bring back his Superboy.

He looked to the left of the room and saw that there was a window to a beautiful view. Perfect.

Beyond got off the bed, spread the curtains, and opened the window. Once he did, a nice, sea breeze filled the room.

"We need to reassure Superboy that what Cadmus said are lies and what they did is wrong. One thing is that we have to make sure that the atmosphere is open and comfortable. Superboy enjoys nature so the breeze and the outside view should help. Aqualad, can you help me more him a little forward on the bed and to the right side."

"Yes," the leader of the team agreed. He and Beyond carefully move Superboy to the position he described. Then as Aqualad held him up, Beyond pulled off the pillows.

"Wolf, come here, boy. On the bed," Beyond called the venom-enhanced canine. The large white wolf jumped onto the bed and settled behind Superboy, allowing Aqualad to laid the boy of steel back against him.

"Good boy. Sphere, stay nearby and beep once in a while. Now I think that in order to snap Superboy out of it is to show that we are not afraid of him and we care. For that, someone needs to be in constant contact with him and talk to him," Beyond explained.

"Will that work?" asked Artemis.

"I hope. It may take a while to really reach him, but it should work if someone stays with him," Beyond answered.

"Beyond, please, would you be that person? It work better if it was you with your relationship with Superboy. Would you mind?" asked Robin.

"Anything for him."

Beyond climbed into the bed, leaning against Wolf. He pulled Superboy over to half lay on Wolf and half on him. Superboy's arm was over Beyond's waist while his face was against his side. Beyond ran his fingers through his soft raven hair.

"Team, briefing room. Now," Batman ordered as he turned and left the room. The team looked between the door and Superboy unsure.

"Go ahead. I'll let you know if there is any changes," Beyond told them.

When the team and the heroes left the room but left the door open, Beyond turned his attention to Superboy, whose eyes were still open. Beyond took his hand and carefully close his eyelids.

"Sleep, darling. You need to rest. Everyone is worried about you. Please, hear me," Beyond told him and started humming, never ceasing from running his fingers through his hair.

* * *

"Explain. Now," Batman ordered once everyone was in the room. He and the other heroes waited for an explanation about this boy who seemed to know Superboy very well.

Aqualad sighed. Boy, did he hope that Superboy won't get mad at them for this. "The young man is the person Superboy has been sneaking off to. He was a fellow project in Cadmus. He was Project Batman Beyond."

"Batman Beyond! Is he…?"

"No," Kid Flash interrupted Flash, "He is not Batman's clone. More like, Batman's son really. We don't know the details, but Cadmus messed with his parents and he was born with Batman's blood, not the man who is suppose to be his father. He lived in the outside world for about fifteen years with a father, mother, and a little brother.

"Five months before we found Superboy, Cadmus killed his parents and kidnapped him. He met Superboy a month later, and they got close ever since. Superboy was pretty much Beyond's protector. He was the one who gave him the nickname 'Beyond' when all the scientists called 'Project BB' or 'Project Batman Beyond'. Beyond worked with that genomorph, Dubblilex, to get Superboy out of Cadmus. The fire was his idea," Robin added.

"Why wouldn't you tell us? Or why wouldn't Superboy?" asked Black Canary.

"Are you kidding? Superboy is crazy protective of Beyond," answered Artemis.

"According to him, Beyond was given forced education like him, and knows a lot of stuff, in order to be equal to or surpass Batman's intelligence. The genomorphs took it further with info not even Cadmus knew about. He knows all about the league, the members, and the other secrets. Superboy believed that if the league knew, you would do something to him. Superboy told us, but he made us promise not to tell," M'gann explained.

"What is Beyond's… relationship with Superboy?" Superman asked, feeling as awkward as he looked.

"If the whole endearment Beyond was showing and calling Superboy 'darling' didn't tell you anything, nothing can. They're dating. They were best friends in Cadmus, and they started dating when they found each other again. They're completely in love with each other," Kid Flash said.

"Really, but they're just teenagers…" Wonder Woman began.

"Their bond is very much like one of a soul mate. It's complex, but it's clear that it seems that they are made for each other," Aqualad said.

"But still, they're teenagers."

"And scarily, blushing virgins. As Aqualad said, it's complex. Their relationship has a bit of a… spiritual basis to it. They won't be doing the deed for quite a while. I think, it's just weird when it's dealing with a clone who's less than a year old."

"Please, trust us. Beyond is what Superboy needs right now," Robin said.

The heroes shared a look. It looks like that they had choice.

* * *

A few days had went by. There was no change in Superboy, except you can tell whether he was sleeping or just sitting there. He was being cared for, that was for sure.

Beyond stayed with him most of time, talking to him, humming to him, and holding him.

When he needed to take care of himself, like for eating and freshening up, one of Superboy's friends would take over for a while. Of course, Wolf and Sphere were taken care of too.

* * *

It was a staring contest. Batman was in the room with Superboy and Beyond in their usual position on the bed (which was Superboy being held by Beyond while they leaned against Wolf). Batman was just standing there, staring, not glaring, at them. Beyond was staring back.

"May I help you or is Superman not the only one with x-ray vision?" asked Beyond after ten minutes went by.

"The team told us some about you, but they didn't give details," Batman said bluntly.

"Because they don't have the details. This is the first time we official met," Beyond explained.

"You're my son."

"Biologically, yes."

"You knew Superboy worked under me. Why didn't you let him tell me about you?"

"One, is because he trying to protect me. Two, because I didn't want to just barge in on your life all of a sudden. I already had a father, and you have Robin."

"I see, and with the Superman/Superboy issue…"

"Superboy deserves a better life. He didn't have anything. I knew that Superman would probably be shocked, but I had hope that with time, he would give a chance. When I found out that the best the league could do was to hide him in this place, I was furious. How could you!"

"Forgive me, but he seemed unstable. We were unsure of him, and Superman…"

"He wasn't unstable! He was lost, confused, and was rejected by the man he hoped to be _like_. You really think he wanted what Cadmus wanted. To become a copy of Superman. To destroy and replace the man who he saw as a beacon of good and a potential father. No, he didn't. He wanted to be a real person (which he is), to be known to be good like a hero, and to have a family. I had hoped when I helped with the fire and helped him get his freedom, you heroes would come and give him a home and a name! It's pathetic that you can't even do that. It's pathetic that after months of knowing his existent, you don't know a quarter of the things I've come to know in four months when we were trapped in Cadmus!"

Batman then smirked. Beyond blinked. He must have said something he wanted. Now that he remembered, Superboy had said that Batman has been keeping an eye on him as he did with Robin. Oh, that sneaky bat! He didn't really believe Superboy was unstable. He was scheming something. Beyond just didn't know what.

"I see, you really cared about him," Batman said.

"I love him," Beyond corrected without hesitation.

"The team mentioned your family. They said that Cadmus killed your parents, but they didn't say anything about your brother."

"He was spared. Cadmus was focused on me. They didn't cared if he lived or died. Before you ask, he doesn't have your blood. Whatever made me your son wore off before he was conceived. He's in the child services until the papers finalize that he is suppose to be with me. My father found out about the project and prepared for everything."

"Tell me about Project Batman Beyond."

"Project Batman Beyond was originally just a project someone started to keep your legacy alive. Personally, I think you should be flattered really. Someone admired your work and knew that you would have to retire sometime when you grow old. The person knew Batman needed to stay alive. Whoever this person was, he just wanted someone to take the mantle when you retire, and this was all planned out way before you found Robin. They found that my parents were perfect and injected my father with your DNA when he thought it was a flu shot. The whole thing had to be stabilized with a few things that I'm sure you will find out about. The injection changed his reproduction DNA to yours. Then my mother was pregnant with me. The person went to the next stage of the project when I was eight. I didn't know that it was happening at the time, but my parents and I had just finished an action movie…"

Batman stiffened, which made Beyond paused. He was so tense. So, this plot had something to with him.

"Are you all right?" Beyond asked him.

"I'm fine. Continue."

"The person had sent an assassin to kill my parents in front of me. Somehow that was suppose to recreated the spirit of Batman inside of me, so that I would want take the mantle when you would retire. But the assassin couldn't do it and left us alone. The person understand why. Batman wouldn't kill, no matter the situation. So, the project was shut down."

Beyond took a deep breath before going on.

"When I was fifteen, Desmond found the files and started the project up again. This time, my purpose was to destroy and replace you. They killed my parents and took me to Project Cadmus. I was experimented, beaten, and starved for a month. Then Superboy was complete. I was to be partnered with him as someone under him. I was suppose to be submissive to him. I was brought to him. He was awaken for the first time and ordered to beat me, to show me my place under him…"

Beyond stopped again. This time to smiled down at Superboy with such devotion and love.

"But he didn't. He was able to resist the control they had over him for me. He didn't want to hurt me. After those first five minutes, I was never afraid of him ever again. Even if he couldn't resist it anymore, I wouldn't blame him, because I knew he didn't want to. To me, he was the sweetest person in the world. I knew a different side of him. I've come to love him so much, and he loves me back."

"I need to know your real name in order find out more about the project," Batman requested.

Beyond raised an eyebrow.

"You and your brother will be protected, I promise."

"I see, my name is Terry McGinnis. Terrence, on my birth certificate. My brother is Matthew, or Matt, McGinnis. We actually live in Gotham."

"I see, and Superboy…"

"He was told as soon as we met each other again after his escape from Cadmus. I keep no secrets from him."

"All right. Take care of him."

"Always… Mr. Wayne."

"How?" Batman was once again tense.

"I live in Gotham, remember. After I was freed from Cadmus myself and returned home, people had been telling me how much I look like Bruce Wayne when I was near those posters with his picture. They took the response of just being a coincidence and went on their merry way. I have Superboy about thinking that Wayne is a suspect of being the secret identity of Batman. Neither of us were sure though."

"Fine. Watch over him and don't tell anyone."

Batman left the room, shutting the door. "Satisfied?"

He looked over to the figure against the wall next to the door.

"Obviously, there is more to the boy than you thought. Maybe, hearing it from someone who truly loves him and knows him could break you out of this. So, what will do you do?"

Superman didn't say anything. He just looked into space.

What will he do?

* * *

"He hasn't done anything different," Aqualad stated. It has been six days since Beyond came to help Superboy get better.

"It will take a while, Aqualad," Beyond, or rather Terry, told him.

"I know. It's just the team and I are worried. He is a friend and a brother," he explained.

"He'll be happy to know that."

Aqualad couldn't help but smile. Superboy was lucky to have this beautiful boy to care so much about him. He was determined to get the boy of steel back.

"He will know that he is loved."

Suddenly, as soon as Aqualad said that, Superboy began to stir. Those beautiful crystal blue eyes opened. They looked tired, but they had more life than before.

"Superboy? Darling, can you hear me?" Beyond asked. His heart was pounding. Did he do it? Was Supeboy was going to be okay?

"R-Ry…" the older boy whispered tiredly.

"Yes, darling, I'm here."

His answer was a pair of strong arms that consumed him, pulling him down to Superboy. His face was buried in Superboy's chest and his head was under his chin. Terry squeaked at the sudden movement but couldn't stop the laughter that escaped. This was a usual Superboy thing.

Superboy had fallen into a proper sleep. Terry looked over at Aqualad, who looked unsure of what to do.

"He's going to be all right. I think we did it. Superboy is just sleeping," Terry told him.

"Are you all right?" Aqualad asked, wondering if he should pry Terry from Superboy's arms.

"Yes, don't worry. He may not look like it, but he is a cuddlier. Me too, so it's no problem. He won't hurt me. Superboy should be to his old self when he wakes up again," he explained.

"I will tell the team and the league. You get some rest too. This whole thing has been stressing you out."

"I will be okay. Thank you."

Aquald left the room. Terry was able steal a kiss from Superboy and fell into a peaceful sleep.

He was so glad that his Superboy was going to be all right.

* * *

Everything was dark. Superboy felt a little content as he was curled up in a ball. Here was safe. Here was he couldn't hurt anyone. Not his friends, not innocents, not his Terry.

He was dangerous. He knew he was. That's why he was here. This place was open, and he was away from people.

"_What can we do?"_

Wait, that was M'gann. What was she talking about?

"_Darling!"_

Terry? No, stay away! You have to!

"_Oh, what have they done to you, my darling?"_

Nothing. Just showed him that he was a monster. That he was meant to hurt and to kill. No wonder Superman wanted nothing to do with.

"_Sleep, darling. You need to rest. Everyone is worried about you."_

No, Terry, everyone should be glad that he was gone. You should too.

"_I love you."_

He loves you too, but he was too dangerous.

"_You have to wake up."_

No! He can't!

"_Please."_

Why should he?

"_Superboy, it's okay. I know you're afraid. You are not a monster or a weapon. You know that. Your friends want you back. You are their friend and brother. They don't want to be without you. I don't either. Batman and Black Canary want you to be all right. They are all worried sick. You are good. Please, darling, you are loved."_

Really? They really wanted him back? They don't care how dangerous he was?

"…_he is loved."_

Kaldur? Maybe it was all right. Maybe he can come out.

Superboy uncurled the ball his body formed in this darkness. A light shined through, illuminated the warmth and love he felt when he was with his beloved Terry.

Terry!

Superboy opened his eyes, seeing those light blue eyes of the person he loved. They were filled with love, relief, anxiousness, and tears.

"Superboy? Darling, can you hear me" Ah, to hear that voice that sounded anxious.

"R-Ry…" he managed to speak. He felt so tired. He felt weak. He just wanted to hold Terry right now.

"Yes, darling, I'm here," he heard.

With as much strength he could muster, he grabbed him and pulled him to his chest. He felt more content feeling the warmth and hearing the light laughter. Yes, that was what he wanted.

Feeling drowsy, he allowed himself to fall to sleep with Terry safe in his arms.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Superman entered Superboy's medical room. He saw the usual scene of the large metal ball and the large wolf that act as a pillow for the occupies in the bed. The only change was how the two were positioned. Just like Aqualad said, Beyond was in Superboy's arms now and both were peacefully asleep. He observed the sight. Superboy looked like he was holding Beyond like a teddy bear, as if he would let go, Beyond would disappear.

Superman sighed, remembering what he heard from Batman and Beyond's conversation. He knew that he was wrong. He never gave Superboy a chance. He was well within his right to be shock and scared but to completely reject him was bad. It was worse that the boy was more than just Cadmus's weapon. He was good, and he protected someone.

Placing a big orange envelope on the night stand, Superman then reached over to Superboy and ran his fingers through Superboy's hair.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

When Superboy opened his eyes again, he felt better, stronger, and less tired. He felt the sun shining on him and a lick on his face. He smiled. Taking a free hand, he petted Wolf's snout.

"Hey, boy," he said, sitting up. He then patted Sphere as she rolled over to him.

He looked around. He was in a medical room and the window was open, letting in the sunlight and sea air. That made the room that he would normally hate feel more comfortable to be in.

Looking down at the mattress, he smiled wider at the sight of Terry, still asleep with a hand gripping on his shirt. He leaned down and place a kiss on his forehead. The action made Terry twitch and opened his eyes. He looked up at Superboy's face with a smile and eyes full of life.

"Superboy?" Terry said, sitting up himself. He reached up to cup Superboy's cheek. "You're okay."

"Yes, I'm all right," Superboy told him with his eyes tearing up. Terry was no better. They hugged each other, so happy that the other was there.

Their lips met and quickly deepen, pouring their love into it. After a few minutes, they had to pull apart. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Come on, I told M'gann that I would make breakfast the day you woke up. I'm going to make your favorite," Terry said.

"That sounds good. Everyone is still asleep."

* * *

With Superboy's favorite breakfast in the oven, Terry was making other articles to make a complete breakfast. He was right now cooking the eggs and bacon while getting bread toasted. Superboy watching amused at the counter.

"They're waking up now," Superboy announced. Terry smiled at him. He couldn't wait for when they saw him.

Right on que, Kaldur, Robin, Artemis, Wally, and M'gann all come out, dressed civvies. They froze when they saw Superboy. They stared wide-eyed.

"Uh, hi?" Superboy greeted as he felt a bit uncomfortable with all the stares.

"Superboy!" his friends cheered as they ran (even Kaldur) over and hugged him. That surprised him, and he fell over, bringing them all down to the floor. Now his friends were dog-piled on top of him. Superboy hear Terry laughing.

"Dude! You're okay," Wally cheered.

"We've been so worried," M'gann told him.

"I know I'm sorry. Thank you for helping me and getting Beyond here," Superboy said as they got up from the floor.

"Sorry, we had to explain to our mentors about him," Artemis said.

"It's fine. It was a risk to get him here, but everything is all right. I'm not mad."

"We are glad that you are better," Kaldur said.

"Thank you."

"Hey, I smell breakfast!" exclaimed Wally.

"Yes, it's almost ready, and you will get some after everyone get a portion on their plate first. I have heard of your legendary appetite, Kid Flash, and though I understand why, you have to wait until everyone has some," Terry told him.

"Ah, man!" the speedster whined.

"I will contact Batman," Kaldur announced, heading out of the room.

"Breakfast will be ready when you get back!"

The timer went off then. Terry grabbed two oven mitts as he went over and pulled out a beautiful pan of cinnamon apple crisp, Superboy's favorite. It was perfect. He began to put some eggs, bacon, and the apple crisp on everyone's plate and put the stacks of toasts on the table for everyone to reach for when they wanted to. By the time he finished, Kaldur was back and they all were seated.

They dug in, enjoying the delicious meal that was made in celebration of the recovery of Superboy, their irreplaceable friend and brother.

* * *

After breakfast was finished, Robin and M'gann volunteered to do the dishes since Terry had made the food.

Aqualad, Superboy, Terry, and Artemis were in a conversation when Terry's cell phone went off in his pocket.

"Huh? It's the child services," Terry said, reading the caller id.

"You think something had gone wrong with the papers or your brother?" Superboy asked worried.

"I hope not. Please, be good news," Terry pleaded, answering the phone, "Yes… Yes, this is he… What! But my father's will stated that my brother is to be in my custody and that I am to be emancipated… What do you mean someone wants to adopt us. My brother, I understand, but what person adopts a fifteen-year-old… You're kidding. He actually never thought of it?… And he doesn't want to separate us… Are you positive?… And my father's will… Fine print! Since when does a honest man like my father put fine print on a document? On his will, no less!… I see, does my brother know?… Fine, tell Mr. Wayne I will be there soon. We tell Matt together… Yes, I will see you there. Bye."

Terry hung up and glared at Robin, who had been laughing through the entire conversation, like the little bugger knew something.

"Uh, was that good news or bad news?" asked Superboy.

"Good news, I think. This guy wants to adopt both my brother and I when he already adopted a thirteen-year-old boy four years ago."

"Is it…?" Superboy stopped there, knowing Terry would fill in the blanks. That Batman was adopting his biological son and that son's brother. And from the laughter from Robin, it was clear that he was in on it and was excited in getting a big brother and a little brother.

"Yup. I better go. I'll call you later to tell you the details and maybe visit again with Matt this time. Now, I want you to get some rest. You may be better, but you need to take it easy since you were practically catatonic," Terry said, kissing Superboy's cheek.

"All right. Tell Matt I said 'hi'. I'll talk to you later," Superboy said.

"Beyond, I'll escort you!" Robin called over the older boy going to the zeta tubes.

"Fine, fine."

When Terry and Robin left, Wally turned to Superboy with a smirk. "You can really pick them, don't you?"

Superboy just laughed, "I wouldn't want anyone else."

* * *

Superboy went back into the medical room he had resided in for over a week. He decided to make the bed and fix up the room a little before settling in his room to rest a little bit. He felt fine, but Terry's orders.

He smiled fondly when he though of his beloved Terry. He was glad that he was going to be a part of a family again. Terry wanted that but tried to hide it for his sake.

Just as soon as he fix the bed, he spotted an orange envelope (those that hold 8 ½ x11 paper) on the nightstand, address to him. The handwriting was unfamiliar.

He opened the envelope and pulled out a document. It was a birth certificate. He read the name: "Conner Kon-El Kent". The space where the father was suppose to be read: "Clark Joseph Kent". The space for the mother's name was blank.

"What the heck?" Whose was this? And who gives their kid a middle name like Kon-El?

He looked into the envelope and found something else. A letter, written with the same handwriting.

"_Superboy, or rather, should I say, Conner…"_

Wait, he was Conner? This was his? He had a name?

_I'm sorry. The way I usually am, I give chances to people, many to even villains. Yet, I never gave you one. I didn't care less until I heard your… I guess, your boyfriend, Beyond. He spoke of you such fondness, understanding, devotion, and love that I couldn't believe that it was about you. I'm ashamed of myself for it. I saw you as an unstable weapon that wasn't my responsibility. Beyond was right to call me a coward. I ran away. It is clear that he loves you the way he stayed by you and knew what you needed. After finding out that you protected him in Cadmus, even with a new vulnerable mind, I was impressed and knew I was wrong about you. I hope that you could accept this name, Conner Kent. Your middle name, as well as your Kryptonian name, Kon-El. I would be happy to accept as a member of the Krypton House of El. I hope that we can start over._

_Sincerely, _

_Clark Kent_

_Kal-El_

_Superman_

Superboy, now dubbed Conner or Kon, read the letter over a few more times astounded at the words.

Superman had named him. A Earth name and a Kryptonian name.

Superman admitted that he was wrong about him.

Superman finally wanted to try.

Conner smiled. He knew that everything was going to be okay for Terry, Matt, and himself.

**_~End_**


End file.
